Bus Stops and Classes
by singingrain
Summary: Hinata is the new girl at school. How will she survive crazy teachers, even more insane students, and hormonal guys? NaruHina.
1. The New Girl Gets Donuts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: If there's something in the story you don't understand, just ask. Oh, and when I talk about football, I'm talking about American soccer, not American football. And for those of you that it makes no sense to you, I'm talking about the sport where you kick around the ball.

XxXxXxXxXxX

All across town, kids started groggily getting up for the first day of school, the girls trying on thousands of different outfits to find the perfect one, and the guys just hoping to find something clean. One boy had ramen noodles for breakfast, one girl was too nervous to eat. Some hopped in their cars, some walked, and some took the bus. Unfortuatly for the people who didn't have cars, the bus comes reeeaaally early, and if you miss it, too bad. Shika was mumbling at the bus stop about getting a job so he would have enough money to get a car. Ino laughed and said hell would freeze over before he got a job.

"Oh, shut up. You have a car, why in hell are you here?"

"Sheesh, you can be so stupid sometimes. Sasuke rides the bus, but Sakura drives. That means I get first dibs!" Shika groaned with disgust. _Not that again_, he thought.

Choji walked up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "It's so early…"

"I know! Why can't we be like every other school in the world and start at 8:30? But, nooooo, we have to start a freaking hour earlier! Stupid evil school!" Tenten yelled, jumping in the conversation.

"I can't believe we're juniors now, though. It seems so weird." Ino remarked, with a glazed look in her eyes.

"The scary part is that Lee, Neji, and you are seniors now." Sasuke strolled up, talking to Tenten. Ino screamed "Sasuke!" and jumped on him, asking him how his summer break was, telling him to tell her every little detail, and asking did he miss her, and was he excited about starting school again, and on and on. Shika was making motions like he was throwing up the whole time, which made everybody laugh, and Ino self-conscious because she thought they were laughing at her.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Down the street a ways, Hinata made her way down the sidewalk, feeling a bit woozy from nerves and from not eating breakfast. It was her fist year at this school, and everyone else there had known each other since they were little.

_God_, she thought, _I think I'm going to faint. My dad said this would be like a new exciting adventure. Adventure my ass._

To make matters worse, one of the reasons her father had sent her there was because her brilliant cousin Neji went to the school. Of course, he didn't know that Neji hated her.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto woke up to the sound of an alarm clock going off. He flailed one of his arms around for a bit on his nightstand trying to find it and turn it off. It was LOUD. Then, a thought occurred to him.

_Wait a second, I don't have an alarm clock… Oh, crap!_

He tried to jump out of bed, realizing it was the fire alarm, but failed, crashing into the floor tangled in his blanket. He dashed outside his apartment, clad in only his boxers, expecting to find the whole building on fire. Instead, he found a kid around eight years old standing next to a pulled fire alarm staring at his hand in puzzlement, wondering why his hand was blue. (A/N: Some fire alarms are rigged so they squirt you with ink when you pull them.)

Naruto stared like idiot for a while, then went over to the kid, asking him why he pulled the alarm. Discovering you couldn't hear anything over the stupid alarm, he shut it off. They were still the only ones in the hall. Apparently everyone else who lived there didn't care if the place burned down. Not a very smart group of people.

After telling the kid not to do it again, Naruto went back inside. He was a little mad he got woken up that way, but it was about time for him to get up anyway, so he shrugged it off.

He heated up some ramen, and started getting dressed. Basketball shorts, a shirt with "Believe it!" written on it, and his bright orange letterman jacket.

He had been on the varsity football team last year. In junior high he had sucked, was constantly made fun of, and was always picked last for teams. But once he got to high school he got his act together, and was now one of the best players on the team. He mainly played midfielder, because he always had so much energy, but he could play anything. He wasn't even half bad at being a keeper.

He ate the ramen, grabbed his bag and his keys, went out the door, and headed for his car. He had a beat up burnt orange Jeep. Someone had spray-painted a fox on one side; on the other side someone had keyed the whole length of the car. He never kept it locked, because he figured if someone wanted it, they could have it.

As he was driving down the street, he saw a dark-haired girl with a backpack on. He figured she was going to school too and offered her a ride. It was a long walk from there.

When he asked her she shook her head a little, and managed to get out a little, "No t-thank y-you…" He shrugged and drove on.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata's heart was still racing. The most amazing thing had just happened. She was walking along, wondering if anyone would even talk to her today, when it happened. The most gorgeous boy in the world drove up to her with his music blaring and asked if she wanted a ride. His car wasn't much to look at, but he sure was. He had bright blue eyes, golden hair, and a really nice build; she bet he played sports. He could have been a model!

And what did she do when he asked her? In her utter stupidity she had said no. NO! She was so mad at herself! And it wasn't even a good no; she had stuttered. She had gotten rid of her stutter in third grade! What was wrong with her! Now she had to walk all the way to the school, and it was a long way off. She wasn't really even sure how to get there; she had been too afraid to go to orientation. She mentally kicked herself, thinking, _Ugh, what is wrong with me?_

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata made it to the school ok, and found her first class after only a bit of wandering about. English.

She found a seat in the back, and settled in. The teacher introduced himself; his name was Iruka. He started telling the class the outline for the year, when suddenly to there was a huge thump at the door. Iruka didn't looked puzzled though, and opened to door to a smiling Naruto on the floor holding his head in one hand and a bag of donuts in the other.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"You do this every year, Naruto," Iruka sighed.

"What do ever do you mean?" Naruto said innocently.

"You get donuts, so you arrive late, and then run into the door because you forgot to open it. Again." The class cracked up; they weren't used to Naruto's antics. It was mostly 10th graders. Actually Hinata and Naruto were the only juniors, because they had failed the class last year.

"Take a seat, Naruto. It's the first day and you already have a tardy."

"I brought you a donut…" He said slyly.

Iruka thought for a second. "If it's a jelly then you're off the hook," he chuckled.

"Yessss! I knew you had soft spot for me!"

"No, I happen to have a soft spot for jelly. Now hand it over and take a seat or I will count you tardy."

The blonde handed over the donut and looked around. There were a couple seats open, but he spotted the girl from that morning and saw one open next to her. She was the only one he'd even seen before. Iruka started back up, talking about the curriculum.

"Hey, you're that girl from this morning. Want a donut? I was worried you wouldn't make it, I mean, walking so far and all."

XxXxXxXxXxX

He was talking to her again. Granted, she couldn't understand him because he was whispering and her heart was beating so fast, but he was still talking to her. She felt weak and like she was going to throw up. She really should have eaten breakfast that morning.

"Hello? Can you hear me? You don't look so good. Are you ok?" he whispered.

And then, everything went black.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: This is my first real fanfic, so please review!


	2. Mr Panda Gets Abused

A/N: Yay! This is a fun story to write! Enjoy! -runs off screaming love for donuts-

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata woke up to bright orange. She picked her head up, where was she? She was being carried. _What? What happened? I remember being in class, then __Naruto__ came in with donuts and started talking to me, and then…nothing. Oh my god, what happened? _

She looked up to see who was carrying her. They had the most wonderful walk; it was very smooth. When she looked up, Naruto's face looked down at her. He looked like he practically died of relief.

"Thank god you're awake. You worried me half to death; I thought you wouldn't ever wake up! Talk about scary."

Still confused, Hinata asked, "What happened?"

"Well, that's easy. You fainted dead away in class. I thought you might've died! Never do that again. Ever. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Hinata thought she was going to have a heart attack. He was carrying her. But instead, she laughed a little, thinking how cute he was when he was worried. His brow was wrinkled with worry.

"What's so funny? You passed out in class!"

She giggled again, then said, "It's probably just because I didn't eat breakfast and I wasn't feeling to good."

"Wasn't? Does that mean you feel better now? Because we're at the nurse's office now." He carried her in and set her on the table. The nurse walked up, looking worried.

"What in the world did you do to her, Naruto?"

"Nothing! Believe it! I just carried her here because she fainted in class and I was worried."

"I-its's true. He was only trying to help." Hinata cut in. That damn stutter again! She was ready to murder it.

"HA! You see! You see!" Naruto yelled and started jumping up and down pointing to Hinata. "But she said she really just needs something to eat. And I can help with that." Naruto pulled out the squished bag of donuts from his pocket. "I got plain and chocolate. Which one?" he said while opening the bag.

Hinata spotted a strawberry donut and grabbed it quickly.

"HEY! That was mine!" The nurse glared daggers at him. "But since you're sick and all, I guess you can have it…" he mumbled in a small voice and fell to the ground.

He looked so dejected and adorable, Hinata couldn't help but say, "How about we split it?"

Naruto sprung up from where he had sat on the floor and jumped on her, hugging her hard. Hinata said something, but she was being squished too much for it to be audible. Naruto stepped back and Hinata wagged her finger at him, saying, "But I get another one too, ok?" He agreed, and Hinata started splitting the strawberry donut in half. The nurse had left while Naruto was squishing Hinata, muttering something under her breath about weird kids these days.

Naruto looked up meekly, and confessed, "I know this is horrible, but I don't even know your name. What is it?"

"Hinata. And don't feel bad, the only reason I know yours is because Iruka was getting onto you about being late."

"Well, Iruka's not bad. When you get to know him he's a pretty cool guy." He paused. "Hinata, huh? That's a pretty name. Pretty name for a pretty girl."

Hinata blushed like mad, and unfortunately for her, Naruto thought she was getting sick again and starting fussing over her, which made her blush even more.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

XxXxXxXxXxX

When they got back to the classroom, Naruto busted through the door (remembering to open it this time), yelling about how his donuts had saved the day again. Iruka, having no idea what he was going on about was about to get onto him for disrupting the class again, but Naruto was saved by the bell.

Naruto and Hinata grabbed their stuff at their desks, and compared schedules. They had every class together except one. They both had woodshop next, so they walked together to it. Hinata was glad because she had no idea where it was.

When they got there, Naruto suggested they sit together, because it was two to a table. Naruto spotted Gaara, and it was Mr. Panda time.

"MR. PANDA!" Naruto jumped on him. "I didn't know you were taking woodshop!" Gaara was in his punk stage, so he had bright red hair and had eyeliner coated on. Naruto thought this made him look remarkably like a panda.

"I specifically didn't tell you for a reason," Gaara said under his breath.

"Huh? Speak up Mr. Panda, I can't hear you!"

"I am not a goddamn panda!" Gaara screamed, and promptly had a ruler smacked down hard on his head.

"I will not stand for that kind of language! Only I can curse! You hear me?" The woodshop teacher, Anko, had just walked in.

"Then tell him to stop calling me a goddamn panda!" Gaara commanded, holding his head. Smack! Anko had hit again, this time with a piece of wood.

"Bad panda, bad!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

After Gaara had been revived, Hinata looked around the room and saw…Neji. He was sitting off to the right. Luckily, Naruto was sitting on the right side of their table, and Neji hadn't spotted her yet. Unluckily though, Neji was one of Naruto friends, and the blue-eyed boy tried to introduce the two.

"Hey Neji! This is the new girl! Her name's Hinata!" Naruto yelled from across the room.

Neji was planning on ignoring Naruto, but his head snapped around once he heard Hinata's name. He looked ready to kill.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Please review!

Return to Top


	3. Spiderman Returns

A/N: Yay for my one reviewer! But I know you other people are reading it, it tells me how many hits on the story I get. So even if you don't like it, review! Tell me what you don't like about it, so I can try to fix it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or Spiderman.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Neji got up from his seat and walked over. Hinata was terrified.

"What are you doing here, bitch?" he spat.

Naruto cut in, clearly shocked. "Whoa, Neji, be nice for crying out loud! It's her first day." Neji had begun to growl, yes _growl_, at Hinata. "What's your problem, man?" Naruto had stepped toward Neji, looking like he was about to fight him.

"I-it's ok Naruto, he's my cousin." Hinata pulled Naruto back a little.

She was a bit worried what would happen, but just then Anko told everyone to "sit down and fucking listen," making Gaara attempt to hit her over the head with a board, shouting, "Mr. Panda says don't curse!"

After Gaara and Anko had managed to be calmed down, class started with Anko shouting about how this was the only job she could get and they better behave or she'd whoop their asses.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata stared in shock as their teacher rambled on. _This school has already gone crazy and it's only the first day! _she thought. She continued to stare in wonder until she noticed something being pushed toward her on the table. She looked over, seeing the note Naruto was trying to give her. It read: _What was that all about?_

She quickly answered, _Nothing. He's just never liked me, _and passed it on.

_Sheesh, you think? He actually started growling at you!_

_Yeah, that was strange. Thanks for sticking up for me, though._

_No problem. Anytime._ And with this he looked over and gave her a huge, beaming smile that made her absolutely melt inside.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After woodshop it was off to World History. On the way Naruto saw a certain pink-haired girl, and tried to say hello. But she pretended like she didn't hear and went off to find Sasuke. _She could at least acknowledge my existence_, he thought.

Kiba saw Naruto coming around the corner, and jumped on him and put him in a head lock. Naruto managed to escape and hit Kiba on the head.

"What was that for? You have a bad summer?" the blonde asked.

"No, that was for finding a new cute girl and not telling me about her!" Kiba laughed while Hinata blushed. She took a good look at him, finding he was very cute himself, in a rough sort of way.

"Oh yeah, Kiba, this is Hinata. Hinata, this is Kiba." Naruto said. Something popped out of Kiba's sweatshirt, making Hinata jump.

"Oh yeah, and this is Akamaru! He goes everywhere with me." Kiba explained.

"They let you have dogs here?" Hinata asked, intrigued.

"No, but I keep him pretty well hidden. I had one teacher find out last year, and I thought I'd get in huge trouble, but the teacher was nice and said just not to do it again. I, of course, then just brought him to all my classes but that one."

"Yeah, since Akamaru's always in his sweatshirt, everyone just thinks he has a huge gut," Naruto chipped in. "Hey, what class are you going to?"

Kiba searched in his backpack for his schedule and when he found it, announced, "World History. What about you two?"

XxXxXxXxXxX

World History came and went without much excitement. Some strict guy named Ebisu was teaching the class. Afterward, Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata split up for their next class. Hinata had Home Ec. She met a couple of people there: Choji, and some very loud, competitive girls, Ino and Sakura. The teacher was beyond crazy in that class. She mumbled something about a hangover from hell, said her name was Tsunade, and when asked by Sakura what they were going to do in that class she screamed, "WE'RE GOING TO LEARN HOW TO MAKE BOOZE, OK!" and slunk her head down onto her desk.

She went to P.E. with them; apparently all juniors and seniors had it at the same time, making it a huge class. The teacher had them all meet in the gym, and Naruto spotted Hinata as she walked in.

"Hey! Over here!" he yelled across the room. He was sitting next to a boy who looked like he was sleeping; she was told he was "the laziest person that ever lived" and his name was Shikamaru. She sat down and poked him lightly. Not even a stir. She shrugged and was about to ask Naruto if he was even alive when the teacher started speaking.

"Hey class, how's it going? My name's Asuma, and I'll be teaching you." He was smoking a cigarette.

Someone's hand shot up, and the teacher pointed to him lazily. "Smoking can… never mind…" The student stopped talking because Asuma was giving him a death stare. Asuma told the class to do whatever they wanted, and then just left. Everyone stared after him.

"Something tells me this is going to be my kind of class." Shika mumbled before going back to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The lunch table consisted of all the regulars, plus one. Hinata had been invited over by Kiba and Naruto, who fought over who she would sit by. After much blushing and thinking she couldn't be more embarrassed, Tenten saved Hinata by getting fed up with the boys bickering and set Hinata in-between the two. Lunch continued as normal, with Neji and Lee arguing about fate and youthfulness, Choji gulping down his and the people closest to him meals, Sasuke being fought over by Sakura and Ino, Shika sleeping. The rest were just talking about their summers.

There was a lull in the conversation, and Naruto being Naruto, hopped up on the lunch table, singing at the top of his lungs, "WHAT IS LOVE? OH BABY DON'T HURT ME, DON'T HURT ME, NO MORE!"

The cafeteria went completely silent. Hinata could have sworn she heard crickets in the background. Everyone stared at Naruto. He stared back.

"What? You don't know that song? I saw that movie last night!" He saw he was getting no response. "You know… the one with those guys, and the flower shop…" His voice was getting quieter. Everyone kept on staring.

Sakura felt sorry for him, so she decided to pull him down from the table so he would stop embarrassing himself. She grabbed his shorts and yanked, not even thinking about the fact that they were basketball shorts. Naruto stood there, on top on the cafeteria lunch table, with his shorts around his ankles, his lower half clad only in worn-out Spiderman boxers.

The whole cafeteria went up in a howl of laughter.

But, instead of dying from embarrassment like Hinata thought he would, he simply turned to Sakura with a seductive look on his face and said, "Why Sakura, I had no idea you felt that way about me." He paused, looking thoughtful. "If you wanted to see me in my boxers so bad, you should have just asked."

After Naruto received a thorough beating by Sakura, and everyone spent the rest of the lunch period reminiscing about other classic Naruto moments ("You mean he does this on a regular basis!" Hinata asked.), the bell rung and everyone headed off to their next class.On the way, Naruto was stopped in the hall by a 10th grader.

"Nice singing in the cafeteria, Spidey."

Naruto looked in wonder as the girl walked away, wondering how in the world he was going to stop people from calling him that stupid name.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter! Please review!


	4. The Toads Go To See The Wizard

A/N: For the person who said Neji was weird, don't worry. Neji will be nicer. I hope. And more panda and Anko moments to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Biology was next. As it turned out, Kiba, Naruto , Hinata, and Lee were all in the same class. (Lee failed last year. Something about how it was not youthful to dissect things.)

Kiba and Naruto started fighting over who was going to be Hinata's lab partner, and the whole time Lee was spouting something about how youthfulness should not fight. Hinata sat down, pulled out a coin and stated simply, "Heads or tails?"

Naruto called heads, and when he won, proceeded to do a dance that looked like a cross between the Macarena and the Chicken Dance. Hinata sighed. _It's going to be a long year_, she thought.

A few seconds later, the teacher walked in. Everyone stood up, pointed at him, and screamed, "YOU!" Hinata was baffled.

It was none other than Jiraiya, someone explained to her. Apparently he used to coach girls football.

"I thought you were kicked out for peeking in the locker room and spying on the girl's youthfulness!" Lee exclaimed.

Jiraiya let out a perverted evil laugh. "Yes, but the fool's let me come back and teach biology… the study of the body!" The room went silent. After a while Naruto spoke up.

"I don't think you understand..."

Jiraiya gave him a puzzled look, so Naruto continued.

"Biology is were you dissect toads… and learn about plants…"

Jiraiya face went blank. And then he suddenly walked out of the classroom. Once he was out the classroom, the students heard him running down the halls screaming, "MUST SAVE THE TOADS! MUST SAVE THE TOADS!"

Hinata decided this school was crazy. Officially crazy. They needed a plaque or something to warn kids.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Last period: math. Hinata was almost safe from the craziness. On her way to the class, she had seen Naruto forcefully grab Shika's arm and start doing the Wizard of Oz dance, singing merrily, "We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz…" They scary part was that Shika started doing it with him, and they were actually pretty good at it.

Once in the classroom, the students waited for their teacher. The school had probably forgotten to assign a teacher to the class. That happened last year in science. But Sasuke had a different perspective.

"The teacher probably just didn't show up because they heard about Naruto and decided it was hopeless," he said with a smirk.

"Shut up! At least I'm not a self-centered, good for nothi-"

"HEY! I'm not good for nothing! I can SING! I can DANCE!"

So Sasuke went up to the front of the room and started to sing in Spanish. He then grabbed a very confused Tenten and started swirling her around, Spanish-dancing style. Ino and Sakura glared daggers at Tenten and then got starry-eyed, and started to shower Sasuke with compliments.

Tenten, who had been dragged into dancing with Sasuke against her will, promptly punched Sasuke in the nose, receiving a big cheer from Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxX

About five minutes till the bell rang, the teacher walked in. It was none other than Kakashi. He looked around at the state of turmoil the class was in. Tenten was chasing after some poor underclassmen with a pencil and an intent to kill; Shika was asleep with drawings all over his face; Sasuke was sitting in the teacher's chair with Ino and Sakura worshipping him; and Naruto had somehow managed to start a paper airplane fight with the rest of the students in the class.

Hinata was leading the other team to victory against Naruto's when someone noticed the teacher had walked in.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Once she was home, Hinata flopped down on her bed. It had been the longest day of her life. And surprisingly crammed full of crazy people. Although one in particular caught her attention. _Naruto__ He's different. He's unlike anyone I've ever met before…_

She shook her head clear her mind. When she thought of Naruto, her mind got confused.

Her father walked in and sat on the edge her bed. He asked her how her day was; she said it was fine.

"Hinata, I think it's time you get a job," he said seriously. She laughed.

"Why? It's not like we need the money, you know."

"This is not a laughing matter. This is serious. You need to learn how to be more… more… responsible." Hinata was scared; he wasn't kidding. But then again, her father rarely joked. "You will stop receiving an allowance and the money you earn will be your spending money."

Hinata stared at him incredulously.

"You better look in tomorrow's paper for job openings," he stated, and then left, leaving a bewildered Hinata.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Welcome to Burger Palace, may I take your order?" Naruto recited as he watched the clock. _Fifteen more minutes… c'mon, I can make it…_

The man standing at the counter just stood there, staring at the menu.

"Hello? Sir, may I take your order?"

Naruto grinded his teeth as the man continued to ignore him while staring at the menu. This had to be the tenth person like this man he had had today. And he was only working a two hour shift that day.

The man finally looked up from the menu and upon seeing Naruto, looked at him surprised as if to say, "Have you been here the whole time? I was waiting for someone to take order."

Luckily, just as the man was about to speak, Naruto got called to bus tables while someone took over the register. Naruto was so happy he kissed his replacement on the cheek and ran out to start cleaning the tables.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: I wish I still got an allowance! –sobs- Anyway, I had to put the Burger Palace thing in there because it makes me SO MAD when people do that. Please review!


	5. Song, Dance, and Spontaneous Combustion

A/N: RAWR! I know you people are reading this, so review! It's the only way I can make the story better!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Once again, the bus stop was the site of frustrated souls.

"I told you already! I won't go to homecoming with you!" Ino screamed at Shika. "I'm going with Sasuke!"

"And who decided this?" Sasuke said with a frown as he walked up. "Anyway, homecoming is a far way off."

Choji sluggishly walked up, munching on a muffin. "Not really," he proclaimed. "The teacher's are making us take a test to see who's our best match, or something stupid like that."

"I hate it when teachers plot against us. It's so-OH MY GOD IT'S A MUFFIN!" Sasuke said and ran and hid behind Ino. And as Ino went to died and went to heaven, Shika spoke up.

"Sasuke has and acute fear of…muffins?"

Choji quickly stuffed the muffin in his mouth and said, "Swe? Awll gwoon. Mno mo moofin." Sasuke stopped hyperventilating and reassumed his "too cool for you" look.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata's dad had the day off from work so she got a ride to school from him. She didn't want Naruto to offer her a ride again; she probably would make a complete fool out of herself.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto once again awakened to the sound of the fire alarm.

He rushed outside to what had happened, and there he was. The same exact kid from yesterday, with the same confusion on his face about why his hand was blue. Again.

Naruto just shut the fire alarm, and went back to sleep. Waking up an hour later, he saw it was time to go, so he grabbed his jacket and left.

As he drove down the road, he looked for Hinata. It really was too far to walk, and he didn't want anything to happen to her like yesterday morning. He stopped by the donut place again and grabbed an extra strawberry for her.

Naruto announced his arrival with a thunk as he ran into the door. He wasn't late today, but close. He slid into his desk and gave Hinata the donut he had gotten for her. Iruka began class by telling them they had a quiz. Naruto jumped up.

"But it's only the second day of school! We haven't even learned anything yet!"

"Sit down, Naruto. It's not that kind of quiz. It's a computerized match-making quiz for homecoming," Iruka informed him. "Even if it's nowhere close to homecoming yet," he mumbled under his breath. The class took the test and Iruka started class. The class went by slowly, with Iruka droning on and on about their summer reading. The bell finally rung and Hinata and Naruto ran out, on the woodshop.

Once there, they hung around and talked for a while until the bell rung. Once it did, Anko started calling roll. When she got to Gaara, someone shouted, "He's sick today!" Anko froze.

"No… Mr… Panda…? She looked devastated. "NOOOOOO!" she screamed, and then went into the corner and started sulking. Naruto went over and patted her on the shoulder.

"I know. I miss panda, too. He'll be back tomorrow though! Then you can torture him all you want," Naruto consoled her. Anko looked up, eyes wet.

"Rweelly?

XxXxXxXxXxX

In world history, Hinata got up and asked if she could go to the bathroom. The teacher gave her a pass and told her where the restrooms were. She followed his directions, but the bathrooms were nowhere to be seen. She passed by the teacher's lounge and stopped hearing voices. She figured she could ask them where the bathroom was, so she stepped in.

And found Neji sitting on the couch, watching Blue's Clues.

Neji swirled around at the sound of Hinata's laughter.

"The…almighty…Neji…watches…Blue's Clues?" she managed to choke out between fits of laughter. Neji stared at her in horror.

"Please don't tell anyone," he said pleadingly. "Please!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Home Ec, P.E., and lunch all managed to happen without any outbursts of song, dance, or spontaneous combustion, so therefore are not worth mentioning. Biology however was a different matter…

XxXxXxXxXxX

The students had been informed that teaching biology was Jiraiya punishment, and if anyone saw him leave they were to tell the principal. Luckily, they students weren't told they actually had to make him teach.

Just after the bell rang to start class, Jiraiya ran in, carrying a bunch of Bunsen burners with Lee following close behind with about twenty bags of marshmallows.

"Quick! Before they find out I stole them from the chemistry class! We're going to have a marshmallow roast!" he exclaimed with glee.

The class, getting used to the strange behavior of the teachers here, grabbed the Bunsen burners instead of staring blankly at him. Someone turned out the lights and everyone grabbed their rulers to put the marshmallows on. Hinata was sharing a Bunsen burner with Naruto, and they had burned about fifteen before they got it right. With Naruto's first successfully cooked marshmallow in hand, he turned to Hinata and slowly and shyly fed it to her.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi was actually on time that day, and so saved Hinata and Naruto from many embarrassing awkward moments. Naruto was mentally kicking himself. _That was stupid! Stupid! She probably thought I was being creepy… though now that I think about it, she didn't refuse the marshmallow… _He looked at her from the corner of eyes. She was sleeping.

Naruto jumped when the bell rang, and stayed behind when Hinata didn't wake up. He watched her for a second; she was so cute when she was sleeping. After an internal war he decided to wake her up. She raised her head groggily and looked around. Seeing only Naruto, she guessed what had happened; the bell had already rung and Naruto stayed behind to wake her up.

They started walking outside, and Naruto asked if she had a ride home. Upon learning she didn't, he immediately offered her one. She accepted and he drove her home. He learned that she actually lived quite close to him. He drove off with an evil smile on his face, while already a plan was formulating in his mind.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: I loooove Sasuke! He's just so cute I had to put the muffin thing in there.

I recently read a quote by Lucy Larcom, even though I have no idea who that is, that said, "If the world seems cold to you, kindle fires to warm it." All I could think of was: _MARSHMALLOW ROAST!_

I thought I might scratch the whole romance part and just make it humor, but I couldn't do it. So I had to write in a little fluff this chapter. Two chapters in one day!

P.S. Ok, I have officially decided that if I don't get at least one review, I'm stopping the story. It feels stupid writing if no one reads it.


	6. The Boat Doesn't Fly

A/N: Ok, so I got one review, so here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Did you see Kakashi in class yesterday?" Tenten asked Ino.

"Yeah, it was weird. He was on time and actually taught us something. He must be sick or something," Ino said with a look of concern. "Hey, by the way Tenten, you have a car, so what the heck are you doing here? You could sleep in a lot later if drove."

"I know, but I can't afford it right now with the gas prices being so high," Tenten answered.

"I'll give you gas!" Choji yelled, and then farted quite loudly. Everyone gave him a look that said, "what, are you in second grade?" and Sasuke told him to stop being so immature. Which, in turn, made Choji reply, "Don't make me sick a muffin on you!"

"NOOOO! NOT THE MUFFINS!" Sasuke cried out.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata was woken by something very, very heavy on her stomach, and a… mariachi band? She cracked open her eyes a little, still confused. _Oh, it's just Naruto singing in Spanish._

She bolted upright, knocking over a singing Naruto off her and onto the floor.

"W-wh-wha-?" was all she could get out.

Naruto jumped up off the ground, screaming, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAAAAAKE UP!"

Hinata soaked in the situation. And then she punched his arm.

"What the hell! How did you even get in here?" Hinata said, trying to calm herself.

"Ummm…" Naruto eyes shifted and paused at the window. Hinata followed his gaze, realizing how he had gotten in. He saw she was mad, and so he started giving her his cutest look so she wouldn't kill him. She sighed, utterly defeated by the puppy-dog face he was performing, and slumped down onto her bed.

"What time is it?" she inquired.

"You have about 10 minutes to get ready if you want to make it to school on time."

She stared at him for a second, then leapt into activity. She pushed him out of her room and began getting ready for what she felt was going to be a long day.

XxXxXxXxXxX

They didn't stop for donuts, and somehow miraculously managed to make it on time. On the way, Hinata told Naruto about how she had to get a job. He got really excited and told her about the place he worked, and they decided that they would go see if the place had any openings after school.

English went by slowly, with Iruka waiting until the end of class to tell them about the field trip to a college convention next week. In woodshop, Neji had cooled down, and came over to talk to the two of them. Then all hell broke loose; Gaara had walked in the door.

Anko ran up screaming, trying to decide whether to hug or hurt him. She quickly decided on both, and hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe.

He gasped for air like a fish for a couple of seconds, then Anko released him. She stared to say something, but stopped. She had spotted something in his ear.

"Is that a piercing?" she asked calmly. Gaara looked slightly scared, but told her yes. Anko started for a couple of more seconds, then grabbed a plank of wood that was sitting nearby.

"Guys are not allowed to have piercings, Gaara," she said quietly as she crept toward him. Gaara started backing away, but Anko kept coming toward him, and he soon broke out into a full run as Anko was chasing him around the class with a rather large and ominous looking piece of wood.

"COME BACK HERE PANDA! YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!"

Anko caught him and he shouted at her, "DON'T CALL ME PANDA!"

And then, a huge smack was heard all the way down the hall.

XxXxXxXxXxX

World History was boring again; Ebisu was a strict teacher. In Home Ec. Hinata met a quiet but nice boy named Shino. Everyone else seemed to avoid him, but she ignored them and talked with him anyway.

In P.E. the class actually dressed out, and Asuma decided they would play dodgeball. Unfortunately, he put Sasuke and Naruto against each other. They looked like attack dogs, growling and snapping at each other.

Several batterings and bruises later, Asuma finally realized what he had done, and put them on the same team. Only they didn't seem to understand to concept of being on the same team, and continued to pound each other.

At lunch, Naruto told everyone about Hinata trying to get a job, and they all wished her good luck. About half way through the lunch period, Skika managed to fall asleep in his lunch.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The chemistry lab people had taken back their Bunsen burners, so another marshmallow roast was out of the question. Jiraiya fell asleep stretched out on top of his desk, and many people followed his example and went to sleep on theirs. Naruto and Lee were too hyper to fall alsleep, so they started seeing what they could make out of paper.

"Look, it's a hat," Lee said as he proudly held up his creation.

"Well, look, it's a ball!" Naruto proclaimed as he thrust a crumpled up piece of paper at Lee.

"Can you make anything?" Lee asked Naruto.

"Yes! I can make a-a-"

Naruto turned his back to Lee and started folding the paper. He turned around, threw it, and said, "an airplane!"

Naruto's creation stayed in the air for about a half of a second and then plummeted down. He stared at it for a while, then picked it up and slid it across the table.

"Ok, so it's a boat!"

But the paper hadn't even gone a foot before it went to the side and off the table. Naruto gave up and said, "Never mind…"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Math started out like normal; Kakashi wasn't there. Tenten had grabbed a stapler out of the trash can and was trying to fix it. Naruto said hi to Shika when he walked in, but Shika just said, "Oh, bite me."

Naruto gave him a confused look but said "ok" and chomped down on Shika's arm. Just then, Tenten yelled out in triumph as she got a staple to shoot out of the stapler. It flew across the room, and buried itself alongside Naruto on Shika's arm. Shika shook Naruto off, took the staple out of his arm, and took the stapler-turned-weapon from Tenten.

Naruto ran for his life.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been pretty busy. I hope you liked it! Oh, and REVIEW!


	7. The Cha Cha Slide

A/N: Burger Palace is in a mall with a movie theater. Just didn't want to confuse anyone. And once again, the football I'm talking about here is the kind where you kick the ball, not throw it and tackle people. Enjoy the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or the Cha Cha Slide.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After school, Naruto drove Hinata to his work. She looked around.

"Burger Palace?" She looked at him with disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah!" he said cheerfully. "It may not look like much, but it's a good place to start."

She sighed but had to agree. '_Did I think I could start with a multimillion dollar job?'_ she thought.

Her interview went fine, and Naruto said it was a sure thing. She was actually kind of looking forward to working, as long as it included Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxX

She hated working; she absolutely hated it. She had grease in her hair, her hands hurt form scrubbing, and she hadn't seen Naruto the entire time.

She began cleaning what must have been the umpteenth plate that day. She was nearing the end of her shift, and she was counting down the minutes.

When the manager came and told her she was done, she could've cried with relief. Working was a lot harder than she thought. Her spirits were soon lifted, though, when a familiar blue-eyed boy came up to her with a smile and one of his arms waving with movie tickets.

He had had the foresight to know she would have a bad first day, and decided to try something to cheer her up. He showed her the tickets to the comedy he had chosen; it was one she had been wanting to see. She hugged him in gratitude and they quickly set off to the movie.

"I know it's weird, and everyone always thinks they're annoying, but I have to confess, I love watching the previews," Naruto told Hinata as they walked along.

She looked at him and laughed, saying, "Me too! It always annoys my friends when I tell them to get there early so we can watch them. I guess I'll just have to go with you from now on," she said, smiling.

They watched the movie in silence. Well, relative silence. The movie was hilarious and they kept on bursting out laughing. Naruto decided he liked Hinata's laugh. It was light and bubbly.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The rest of the week passed by quickly, happening much like the days before. Hinata would almost go crazy at school, be worked to death at her job, and then go somewhere fun with Naruto afterwards.

On Friday, Hinata and Naruto walked in to find a very decorated school. Wondering about the sudden change in décor, Hinata asked Naruto about it and was informed that it was the first football game of the season tonight.

"Are you going?" he asked her.

"I don't know…" she replied.

"You should come! I'm playing in tonight's game!"

She smiled. "Ok, then. But if it's boring, I'm just going to get up and leave," she teased.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The class stared in wonder at the two people in the front of the classroom. Never, in a million years, would they have thought anything remotely close to this situation would happen. The radio was blaring out a song that almost everyone knew, and the class continued to stare at the front of the class.

Being led by Naruto, the World History teacher, Ebisu, was doing the Cha Cha Slide.

Alas, not very well though. He would do the opposite of whatever the song told him. If it said to "slide to the right," he would immediately step to his left and collide with the boy next to him who was trying to teach him.

Eventually the class recovered from their severe shock and as the DJ on the radio played the song for the second time, everyone pushed their desks to wall, making and impromptu dance floor and joined in on the fun.

About halfway through the song however, Tsunade, who was also the principal as well as the Home Ec. teacher, walked in on the craziness.

Everyone stopped, and looked at Tsunade in fear, especially Ebisu, who looked like he was about to wet his pants, he was so scared. Tsunade looked at them sternly, and then hopped in the middle of the classroom, going along to the dance, saying, "Why did you stop? The song is still going!"

Naruto was the first one to follow, then the rest of the class. Ebisu, at last, toward the end of the song, got up and participated in the makeshift dance party.

XxXxXxXxXxX

During P.E., Asuma pulled Naruto aside, saying he had something important to say to him. He sighed, running his hands through his hair as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but you're failing English." He sighed again before continuing. "You can't play in tonight's game."

Naruto stared at his coach. He had been expecting something like this. What he was not expecting was the next words out of his coach's mouth.

"But I do have a spot for you in the game! You can be the mascot!" he said excitedly. "We haven't had one in years," he added.

Naruto stared at Asuma intensely. Was he mentally challenged? The mascot? Of course they hadn't had one in years, their school mascot was the turkey. Not the Hawks, the Eagles, or even the Owls. They were The Fighting Turkeys. Yes, they were the birds that look up when it rains and are too stupid to figure out its raining. They were The Turkeys.

But, Naruto surprised even himself when he agreed to the deranged idea, and Asuma practically jumped for joy. This was going to be hilarious. Asuma already had bets placed on whether or not Naruto would fall flat on his face during his routine at half time.

Naruto asked Asuma to have the rest of the day off from school to practice in the gym. Asuma granted his permission gladly, considering he was one of the one's betting on Naruto's success.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata was on her break from work, and she was sitting at a booth in the restaurant. She thought about Naruto's situation. It was all around the school how he had been forced to take the position of mascot when his grades weren't high enough to play in the game. She was still going to go to the game to cheer him on, though.

Across town, Naruto smiled. He had just put the finishing touches on his creation. Tonight would be a very interesting night…

XxXxXxXxXxX

The game was great. The Turkeys were winning with a good lead, and Naruto hadn't broken any bones yet. He mainly walked around the stands, throwing up his arms to try to get the crowd to scream. Every once and a while he would get a ball and juggle it on his costume's beak to get the crowd going. All and all, Naruto was a pretty good mascot.

Halftime came, and the first part of Naruto's routine came into effect. He tackled the other team's mascot and ripped the tiger costume's head off the poor boy inside. Naruto ran around the field like a chicken (Excuse me, turkey,) with its head cut off, clutching the head in his hands, holding it high above his head in victory. The crowd loved it; everyone was on their feet screaming battle cries to the other team.

Naruto did some flips and other things; the regular mascot routine. But toward the end, he ran up the bleachers to where Hinata was sitting, took off his costume head and told her to look at the field as he pressed a button inside the turkey head he was holding.

Hinata gazed with wonder as she saw the field light up with Christmas lights that spelled out something. She looked closer, realizing that that was why Naruto had run all over the field. It was to spread these lights. The note on the field read,

"Homecoming?"

And slightly below it,

"-Naruto"

Hinata heard shouts coming from behind her, and swiveled her head to the noise. She started laughing as she saw several girls crying and screaming at Naruto that of course they would go with him.

Naruto thought to himself that maybe he should have put Hinata's name on the note as he noticed the desperate girls yelling at him.

Hinata looked at him, bringing his attention back. She pulled him in slowly, turkey costume and all, to kiss him gently but passionately on the lips.

She pulled away, and Naruto opened his eyes, and said,

"Should I take that as a 'yes'?"

She slugged him playfully on the shoulder and as he pulled her in for another kiss, she managed to get out, with a big smile on her face,

"Only if you take my shift at work…"

XxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: The Cha Cha Slide incident actually happened in one of my classes. I was practically on the floor laughing, so I just had to put it in here, even if I didn't portray it as funny as the real thing. I was trying to go for an "awww" at the end, but I decided I should add some funny. You like? Anyway, thank you to my reviewers for getting me this far; without you, I would have quit a long time ago. And as an ending note:

I hope everyone liked the last chapter of Bus Stops and Classes!


End file.
